


and i'll take a shot for every star that glistens in your eyes whenever you look at him

by shoemin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, War AU, i love pining, it's not that deep, should i consider this as a bar au, this was heavily inspired by captain america first avenger, yoon jeonghan (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemin/pseuds/shoemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war never did Soonyoung and Wonwoo good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll take a shot for every star that glistens in your eyes whenever you look at him

_The Nazis weren't very smart_ , Sergeant Kwon Soonyoung drunkenly mused, as he took yet another drag from his nub of a cigarette. For all their strategies and intelligence and spies and cyanide, those bloody little Germans had yet to realize that it was not the cities or buildings which were landmarks of great importance, but rather the pubs.

Ah, yes, _the pub_. With its poor lighting, run down floorboards, and apparently unlimited supply of all things alcohol. The sound of unreasonably loud music, the clinking of pool balls, drunken laughter, and the definitive sound of a couple "discreetly" snogging in corner, all came together to form this beautifully chaotic symphony. And of course there was the myriad of smells. Where else would you find a place that reeked of beer-breath, sweat, spilled drinks, and vomit?

Many times a person would be absolutely repulsed by an establishment such a this - but it had found its audience amongst the soldiers. You see, after witnessing so much destruction and ruin, the men in uniform did not care about acrid scent or the ear-splitting noise. None of these things mattered, because after seeing so much death, a place which practically oozed of life was one of the only things that could ground them to the now.

Destroy the pub, you destroy the spirit. That was how it worked - to Soonyoung anyway.

As he downed the last of his drink, he took a glance at the empty stool beside him. His heart clenched involuntarily. It always did that these days, after what happened to… um…

… he needed another beer.

"Another beer here," he called out to the bartender.

"Make that _two_."

His head shot up at the new voice. He saw a man - about one or two years younger than him, really - take a seat on the previously empty chair. He didn't seem to be with anyone else as well.

The countertop had always been a welcoming place for the lonely.

" _Hi_ ," the stranger greeted with a smile, and offered his hand. "Name's Jeon Wonwoo. Everyone here calls me Wonwoo."

" _Kwon Soonyoung_ ," he replied, as he took the proffered hand with a tired grin of his own. "I don't think I've got anything shorter for that."

The bartender came and placed their pints in front of them, which they both took with a quiet "thanks".

After taking a sip of his drink, Soonyoung came to a sudden realization.

" _Wait,_ did you say _Jeon?_ As in, _Sergeant Jeon?_ "

"Yeah," Wonwoo laughed, honestly a bit embarrassed at the recognition. He was known as the best sniper in the camp. Jeon Wonwoo never missed a shot.

His squad always completed their missions successfully. But to Wonwoo, well, it was his partner Mingyu who did all the work, really.

"Well what are you doing out here on your own? I mean, shouldn't you be with your best pal? _Kim Mingyu_ or something? I'm hardly better company."

"Yeah, well, I was  having drinks with him and Yoon Jeonghan, over there-" he gestured to the table the two sat at with his glass, spilling a bit of the drink. "-but you get tired of the goo-goo eyes after a while."

"Goo-goo eyes?" Soonyoung inquired. "Him and Mr. Yoon? Are they..."

Wonwoo simply shrugged in response.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and the two men took a long swig of their drinks.

"I gotta say," the older of the two continued, wiping the foam from his lips. "I never would've guessed it. I mean, Captain Kim and Sir Yoon? They're both so…"

He fell silent, noticing something rather odd. Wonwoo had fallen silent all of a sudden - doing nothing more than nursing the drink in his hand.

Huh. Was it something he said? Come to think of it, he got quieter and quieter at the mention of Mingyu and...

Oh.

Oh.

"Oh, I see…" Soonyoung said with a knowing smirk. His tone of understanding made Wonwoo look up with a bit of… apprehension?

"What?" the younger of the two asked.

"You like him," Soonyoung stated plainly.

"Him? What makes you think that? I mean, I could have feelings for another girl."

Soonyoung smirked at the confirmation of his theory.

"Eh… you don't seem the type."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He took another drink before replying.

"Let's just say we have more things in common than I originally thought," he smirked at Wonwoo when the realization finally dawned on the older man, and he leaned in close to whisper to his ear. "Don't worry. I know they call it a crime. I won't say."

Wonwoo nodded gratefully, and they returned to their drinks.

"So who's yours?" Wonwoo asked, genuinely curious to know. What he did not expect was his newfound friend's face to fall at the innocent question.

"…There's a reason I'm alone tonight too, _you know._ "

Wonwoo wanted to hit himself. I mean he really had no way of knowing but still.

"Oh. I mean, is he…?"

"Dead? Yeah, pretty sure. Those tears would've been a waste if he wasn't," Soonyoung replied bitterly, and downed nearly half of his drink in one swing. He then turned to Wonwoo with a sort of sadness in his eyes. "That's how I found out so quickly. I was the same way when I saw Jihoon with someone else. I mean, I never got to tell him before he... you know."

A somber silence.

"...You know, I really _hate_ this stupid war," Soonyoung whispered as he downed the last of his beer.

Wonwoo raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

 


End file.
